Un diario
by Mello17
Summary: -Hyuga Hinata... Sabía a quien pertenecía aquél nombre, era la chica bajita, de cabello oscuro y silenciosa que se sentaba delante de él. La chica de ojos perlas a la que nadie hablaba, la heredera de un conglomerado internacional... su prometida. ¡Advertencia! Capítulos cortos, enserio cortos.
1. Chapter 1

"_**Esconder tus sentimientos por alguien a quién quieres es como morir en vida."**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

—_Hyūga Hinata_…—susurro las letras escritas en el pequeño cuaderno púrpura que descansaba tirado sobre el sucio suelo de aquel salón.

Sabía a quien pertenecía aquél nombre, era la chica bajita, de cabello oscuro y silenciosa que se sentaba delante de él. La chica de ojos perlas a la que nadie hablaba, la heredera de un conglomerado internacional… _su prometida._

—¿Eres tan estúpida como para tener esto?.—pregunto a la nada viendo el cuaderno en sus manos.

Unos veloces pasos resonando por los silenciosos pasillos de aquella escuela lo alertaron y sin ser consiente del porque escondió el pequeño cuaderno púrpura. Viendo como segundos después totalmente agitada, con el rostro sonrojado, el cabello adhiriéndose a su rostro y una mirada de completo horror entraba la dueña del pequeño cuaderno, palideciendo en el momento en el que notó su presencia aún en el salón.

—¡U-Uchiha-sama!.—jadeo sin borrar la mirada de horror de su rostro.

—Hyūga.—susurro antes de pasar por su lado, aún con el cuaderno escondido entre sus ropas.

Ella se encogió levemente y él rodó los ojos ante el temor que causaba en ella.

Una vez fuera del salón saco el cuaderno de entre sus ropas, observándolo fijamente mientras caminaba. No entendía porque no lo devolvió cuando ella apareció, después de todo era obvio el porqué de su repentina presencia y después de todo no necesitaba de un diario para saber de Hinata, el la conocía de toda una vida. Sabía lo que le gustaba y desagradaba, conocía sus más profundos miedos y también sus más anhelados sueños… el la conocía, después de todo ella había nacido para él, desde antes de que ambos respirarán fuera del vientre de sus madres ellos ya estaban unidos… para bien o para mal.

Pero sentía curiosidad, ¿que secretos escribía ella en ese cuaderno púrpura que él no conociera?.

Deteniéndose un segundo abrió el cuaderno no sorprendiéndose en absoluto cuándo lo primero que sus ojos oscuros leyeron fue el nombre de su amigo…

_Naruto-kun…_

Sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él, cuando no debería estarlo, sabía que ella se desvivía por él, cuando no debería hacerlo. Sabía que ella odiaba el compromiso que la mantenía atada.

—¡Oye teme!...

¡Y hablando del rey de roma!. Pensó levantando el rostro de aquel cuaderno y observando a su amigo, quién ajeno a sus pensamientos se acercaba con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

Al igual que a Hinata, conocía a Naruto de toda una vida, no tenía recuerdo alguno en el que el rubio Uzumaki no estuviera junto a él, molestándolo, ayudándolo, fastidiándolo, divirtiéndolo en fin, Naruto siempre había estado ahí, en las buenas y en las malas.

—Dobe.—susurro con desgano, guardando el cuaderno púrpura entre su abrigo.—¿Qué haces aquí? No sé supone que debes estar en casa.—preguntó recordando la amenaza de la madre del rubio.

Naruto sonrió nervioso antes de rascarse la nuca.—Es que me quedé dormido en la azotea.—se excusó sonrojado haciendo que un suspiro cansado escapará de sus labios.—Y estaba pensando que si le decía que estaba en tu casa, quizás no se enojaría… _tanto_.

Naruto lo observó casi con súplica y él solo suspiro encogiéndose de hombros.

—Haz lo que quieras.

**[…]**

La primera vez que la vio, o recordaba fue cuando los presentaron en una cena que los padres de Naruto organizaron. Ella usaba un pequeño y muy pomposo vestido blanco, su cabello era tan corto como el de Naruto pero curiosamente el estilo iba muy bien en ella. Recordaba también que su rostro estaba muy rojo y sus ojos miraban todo su alrededor como buscando algo o alguien, y para su desgracia no se equivocó.

Porque cuando Naruto se acercó a él, él notó como sus grandes ojos perla se iluminaban y el sonrojo en sus mejillas se hacía más potente.

Él solo la observó, con curiosidad.

Ella ni siquiera reparó en su presencia.

…

"—_Sasuke… ven, hay algo que necesito explicarte."_

Le había dicho su padre pocos días después, su madre solo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y su hermano lo instó a seguir la orden de su padre.

Confundido y un poco nervioso se había acercado, su padre lo miraba con dureza y frialdad. Se removió incómodo una vez cerca.

"—_Hai_."

Su padre empezó hablar y hablar sobre conglomerados, dinero, unión, poder, acuerdos y finalmente sobre matrimonios.

"—…_y tú al igual que Itachi eres un Uchiha, y al igual que él estás comprometido. Creo que ya la conociste su nombre es Hyūga Hinata, en un futuro ella será tu esposa."_

Le había confesado segundos antes de pasarle una pequeña fotografía de su ahora prometida, ella salía sonriendo, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada brillante, vestía un kimono de seda blanco con decoraciones de pétalos de sakura.

Y en ese día a la tierna edad de nueve años él lo entendió, cuando recordó la mirada brillante de ella al mirar a Naruto. No habría un futuro prometedor para él, ni para ella, y lo termino de constatar pocos años después, cuando encontró la mirada azul de Naruto fija sobre Hinata, y en sus ojos brillantes el reconoció el mismo sentimiento que ella tenía al verlo… que él también tenía al verla.

**[…]**

Un sueño dolorosamente hermoso.

Eso es lo que Hyūga Hinata significaba para él, porque no había mujer más prohibida que ella para él, sus sonrojos, sus sonrisas y el brillo en su mirada, nada de eso le pertenecían a él, jamás le pertenecería a él, pero lo anhelaba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder permanecer a su lado, poder abrazarla y besarla sin que resulte prohibido.

Deseaba estar junto a ella, sin tener que sentir la culpa aplastándole el cuerpo.

Deseaba poder ser capaz de ver a los ojos a su mejor amigo y no sentirse una vil rata traicionera.

Deseaba tanto que las cosas fueran diferentes, deseaba tanto ser él quién estuviese comprometido con ella. Realmente lo deseaba.

—Oye dobe, ¿me estás escuchando?.—la voz de Sasuke lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y al levantar la mirada observó sus oscuros ojos mirarlo confundido.

Sonriendo incómodo negó, mientras estiraba sus manos al cielo brillante y azul.—Lo siento dattebayo, tengo la mente en otras cosas.—se excuso.

[…]

Él no debía de ser un genio para entender el mensaje subliminal tras aquella débil excusa, realmente no lo debía. Naruto era tan transparente para él, que descifrarlo jamás resultó tarea difícil.

Pero a veces, a veces realmente deseaba que no fuese así, deseaba ser lo suficientemente ingenuo e ignorante para no darse cuenta que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de la chica que un futuro sería su esposa.

Realmente deseaba que Naruto jamás se hubiera enamorado de ella.

Realmente deseaba que ella jamás se hubiera enamorado de Naruto…

"—_Tu problema Sasuke, es que eres demasiado perspicaz e inteligente. Y algunas veces eso resulta ser algo contraproducente."_

Las palabras de su hermano resonaron en su cabeza y aunque en el pasado nunca lo entendió, después de un tiempo él lo entendía.

No siempre ser inteligente y perspicaz era algo bueno, a veces aquellos dotes jugaban en contra.

Soltando un suspiro igualó la distancia de Naruto, posicionándose junto a él, y observándolo de reojo. Aquellos ojos azules pocas veces lo miraban fijamente, pocas veces no rehuían a su mirada.

Él lo sabía, y Naruto sabía que él lo sabía, estaba al tanto de la relación secreta que él y su prometida llevaban, estaba al tanto que durante los recesos ambos se veían en la azotea, ambos compartían miradas, sonrisas y sonrojos. Él estaba al tanto de eso y mucho más, y aunque por dentro el alma se le calcinará en celos cuando la veía llegar al salón con los labios hinchados y las mejillas sonrojadas, él seguía fingiendo, porque sin importar que hiciera, o con quien lo hiciera el resultado jamás cambiaría, al final del día ella seguía perteneciéndole, al final del día cuando ambos cumplieran 20 años, ella se convertiría en su esposa.

Al final del día el miedo en su corazón se volvía más liviano.


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Te quería tanto que te ayude a destruirme"**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

—Sabes Sasuke, hay amores en este mundo que son hermosos, pero también dañinos. Queremos tanto a una persona que nos dañamos consiente o inconscientemente, vivimos esperanzados a qué si somos lo suficientemente pacientes con el tiempo esa persona corresponderá nuestros sentimientos con la misma intensidad con la que nosotros la amamos.—susurro su hermano observándolo con tristeza y simpatía.—…Pero eso nunca sucederá. Hay amores que solo son dañinos y nada más.

Él lo observó unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada a sus pies descalzos, ante la mirada oscura de Itachi se sentía expuesto y odiaba esa sensación.

—Hinata-chan, ella es un amor dañino para ti.—susurro su hermano en un suspiro.

—Izumi también lo es para ti.—contrataco inconscientemente, arrepintiéndose de inmediato cuando escucho la risa falsa de su hermano.

—Para mi ya es muy tarde, yo estoy tan contaminado que alejarme resulta imposible.—suspiro y al levantar la mirada a él, notó el vacío y la tristeza en aquella mirada tan igual a la suya.

Dos caras de la misma moneda eso era lo que él e Itachi eran.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a seguir fingiendo que no sabes de la relación de Izumi y Shisui?.—pregunto, total el daño ya estaba hecho.

Su hermano le sonrió con algo de oscura diversión y él se arrepintió de siquiera preguntar.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo más seguirás fingiendo que no sabes de la relación de Hinata-chan y Naruto-kun?.

Más él no respondió, solo río, y devolvió la mirada a sus pies.

—A veces solo quiero terminarlo todo. Odio cuando ella me ve con miedo y Naruto con culpa, odio que finjan que no se nada, pero odio aún más sentir miedo de que llegue el día en el que uno de ellos me diga la verdad de frente. Tengo miedo de que lo admitan.—susurro jugando con una ramita, sin levantar aún la mirada.

Escucho los pasos de su hermano acercándose a él y segundos después lo sintió sentarse junto a él.

—Conozco la sensación Sasuke.—susurro Itachi.—Definitivamente Otou-san es un asco para buscarnos prometidas.—bromeo y él sonrió dándole la razón.

—Un completo asco…—susurro levantando la mirada al cielo estrellado.

**[…]**

—_Eres mi prometida y cuando seamos grandes seremos esposos.—habia dicho el hijo de los amigos de su padre, con una mirada arrogante y segura._

_Ella lo observó fijamente, un poco sorprendida por sus palabras. Él era realmente atractivo, aún para su edad, su ojos completamente negro al igual que su cabello despeinado contrastaban con el color pálido de su piel y lo rojo de sus labios._

_Ya lo conocía, o al menos de vista, nunca se había animado hablarle su presencia la intimidaba. Pero ya sabía que era alguien de quién no podía huir. _

_El se acercó y cogió sus manos, ella lo observó sonrojada y sorprendida._

—_Aun no puedo, pero cuando sea grande te compraré un anillo con un gran diamante. ¡T-te compraré muchas cosas! ¡P-prometo hacerte f-feliz!.—prometió con sus pálidas mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Y aún sin soltar sus manos agregó;.—A cambio t-tienes que quererme como mi Okka-san quiere a Otou-san._

…

—Lo siento.—susurro en la oscuridad de su habitación con las lágrimas bañando su rostro y en sus manos la fotografía de un pequeño Sasuke.


End file.
